In vehicle manufacturing, it is important to ensure continuity in electrical wires between electrical systems. Extensive testing is typically performed to ensure that all wires through a vehicle have been properly connected and are undamaged. One way to perform continuity testing is through the use of an ohmmeter, or another type of two sided circuit test. However, for large vehicles, this requires technicians to possess great expertise in order to properly place probes to test particular connections. It also takes a great amount of time to narrow a discovered discontinuity to a particular wire or connector.
Another way to perform testing is through the use of an SSTDR system. SSTDR systems are one sided and may be used to discover a distance to a discontinuity within a wire. However, SSTDR systems have limited information regarding the structure of the system-under-test and provide no indication of a location of a discontinuity relative to the vehicle. As such, SSTDR systems alone may be insufficient to quickly locate a failure within a wire segment.